Touch
by Claude le noctambule
Summary: Même si notre petit jeu du cobaye et de la scientifique m’amuse beaucoup, il ne faut pas oublier que c’est notre première fois. Essayons d’y introduire un peu de romantisme. LEMON ShinichixShiho


AVERTISSEMENT : _ Ce one-shot contiendra des scènes de sexe décrites de manière explicite. Donc, que vous ayez moins de 18 ans ou non, prenez vos responsabilités et ne venez pas m'accuser par la suite de vous avoir forcé à lire de la pornographie contre votre volonté._

_Cette histoire était incluse dans ma série de one-shot sur le ménage à trois RanxShinichixShiho. Mais comme Ran y est totalement reléguée à l'arrière-plan par rapport à la relation entre le détective et la scientifique, avec le recul, cette fanfiction me donne l'impression de dépeindre un couple plus qu'un ménage à trois, voilà pourquoi j'ai finalement décidé de la publier séparément. _

** Touch**

_Titillatio cocomitante idea causae externae est amor : L'amour est un chatouillement accompagné de l'idée d'une cause extérieure._  
Spinoza

-:-

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient étreints mutuellement, c'était elle qui avait eu ses bras refermés autour de son cou, c'était elle qui s'était agrippée à lui de toutes ses forces, elle qui enfonçait son nez dans sa chevelure. A présent, leurs positions avaient été interverties, et c'était bien la différence la plus insignifiante entre la situation qu'ils avaient vécues jadis et celle qu'ils étaient en train de vivre maintenant.

Ils n'étaient plus entourés par les flammes. Il n'y avait plus d'homme vêtu de noir dont il devait la protéger, plus aucun. S'ils s'appuyaient mutuellement l'un sur l'autre, au sens propre comme au figuré, ce n'était plus du tout pour les mêmes raisons.

Et surtout, ce n'était plus une fillette de huit ans qui se blottissait contre lui. Si Conan avait déjà partagé un lit avec Ai plusieurs fois, c'était la première fois que Shiho et Shinichi partageaient le même lit. Mais ce n'était ni une nuit enneigée cette fois, ni une nuit tout court, ce n'était pas pour dormir que le détective et l'ex-criminelle s'étaient installés sur ce matelas.

Ils ne s'étaient même pas couchés du reste, simplement assis, le lycéen avait empilé ses oreillers pour s'appuyer le plus confortablement possible sur l'arrière du lit. Quant à la chimiste, elle disposait pour sa part d'un intermédiaire de plus entre son dos et la planche de bois surmontant le meuble où elle était étendue.

D'ailleurs, c'était étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas fait de remarques critiques sur le confort qu'il lui offrait. La connaissant, elle aurait du lui faire remarquer que c'était lui qui disposait de l'appui le plus confortable.

Un voyage de mille lieux commence toujours par un simple pas disait-on au pays de Sherlock Holmes. Et Sherlock Holmes disait lui-même qu'un logicien compétent pouvait reconstituer tout un océan à partir d'une simple gouttelette d'eau.

Le tout était d'avoir une surface où poser le pied pour faire le premier pas, avoir à sa disposition la première des gouttelettes dont la juxtaposition progressive formerait un océan, avoir entre ses doigts la première extrémité du fil d'Ariane, ce fil qui pouvait vous guider jusqu'à la sortie du labyrinthe.

Et c'était précisément le problème de Shinichi, il n'avait pas ce fil entre ses doigts et jusqu'à présent, il n'avait fait que tâtonner dans le noir en espérant mettre la main dessus.

Lors d'une affaire de meurtre, il y avait toujours un point de départ évident par lequel on pouvait commencer, un cadavre. On commençait par examiner le cadavre en question pour découvrir la cause de sa mort, l'instrument de cette mort, les traces que le responsable de cette mort avait laissé sur la manifestation physique la plus évidente de son crime, autant de direction dans lesquelles orienter ses investigations par la suite. Un cadavre avait une position dans l'espace et dans le temps, plus une personne était proche de cette position, plus les chances qu'elle soit le meurtrier étaient élevées. Avant d'être un cadavre, la victime avait été une personne avec des amis, une famille, un travail, une fortune, une histoire, autant de liens la reliant à d'autres personnes, autant de fils à remonter jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe sur celui à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait le meurtrier.

Si on lui avait demandé de résoudre une affaire de meurtre dénuée de cadavre, le détective n'aurait pu éviter l'échec. Lorsque le champ d'investigation s'étendait au monde entier, la liste des suspects à la totalité de la population humaine, l'arme du crime à la liste infini des outils permettant de faire passer un être vivant de vie à trépas, alors le mystère était définitivement insoluble.

Autant essayer d'empêcher le prochain vol du Kid sans avoir une énigme envoyé par ce dernier pour vous indiquer où, quand et dans quelles circonstances il aurait lieu.

Et c'était toute la difficulté du mystère qu'il devait résoudre maintenant, il n'avait pas le moindre indice à partir duquel lancer ses investigations.

Oh certes, il avait bien un corps à sa disposition mais le problème était qu'il ne s'agissait en aucune façon d'un cadavre. Quelques phrases énigmatiques dont il aurait pu déchiffrer le sens ? Celle qui aurait pu les murmurer s'obstinait à demeurer désespérément muette.

Bon, il devait se calmer, il avait quand même une vague idée, et même une idée tout sauf vague, de la manière dont il devait procéder, même s'il ne l'avait jamais mise en pratique auparavant.

Après tout, lorsqu'il avait été confronté à sa première affaire de meurtre, il pénétrait dans un univers qu'il n'avait jusque là exploré qu'à travers des livres, et la plupart de ces livres étaient des romans. Et malgré cela, la première étape de sa carrière de détective avait été un triomphe et non un échec. Pourquoi les choses seraient-elles différentes avec ce nouvel univers dans lequel il s'apprêtait à pénétrer ?

Shinichi préféra mettre de côté l'image mentale que sa comparaison avait fait naître dans son propre esprit, il n'en était pas encore là et il fallait procéder par étape.

« J'apprécie beaucoup ta retenue et ta sollicitude, Kudo. Mais je pensais que nous nous étions mis d'accord pour que ce soit toi qui mène le jeu aujourd'hui, même si je reste celle qui en définit les règles. Or je commence à m'impatienter au point de vouloir intervertir les rôles… »

Le détective avait perçu plus d'amusement que de gratitude dans la voix de la chimiste quand elle l'avait remercié pour son tact, de même qu'il avait remarqué la petite lueur de gourmandise qui avait brillé dans les yeux de celle qu'il étreignait

En règle général, il n'appréciait guère de voir quelqu'un se moquer gentiment de son inexpérience, comme le faisait son père, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait de voir quelqu'un l'écarter d'un geste autoritaire en prétendant qu'il prendrait les choses en main mieux que lui, comme l'avait fait Kogoro et Heiji.

Mais pourtant, il hésitait à prendre Shiho au mot, et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il craignait de briller par son incompétence au cours des investigations qu'il s'apprêtait à entamer.

D'un autre côté, abandonner son sort entre les mains de la scientifique, se mettre à endosser délibérément le rôle de la victime avec l'une des criminelles les plus retorses qu'il connaissait, son instinct de survie et sa fierté le mettaient en garde contre cette tentation. Cela ressemblait un peu trop à un papier qu'on lui demandait de signer avec son sang et, pour ce qu'il en savait, le gagnant dans ce genre de transaction était rarement le client.

« Ce genre d'expérience se pratique à deux pour ce que j'en sais, non ? Alors si je suis trop prudent au goût de mademoiselle, il ne tient qu'à elle d'accélérer les choses. »

Malgré sa mauvaise réputation, le diable trouvait toujours une quantité phénoménale d'imbéciles pour signer ses contrats. Et puisqu'il étreignait justement un ange déchu et que, selon le point de vue de l'ange en question, il était un idiot…

« Hum, mais cela ne reviendrait-il pas à inverser nos rôles respectifs à l'époque où nous nous appelions Conan et Ai ? Se pourrait-il que j'ai eu une certaine influence sur toi, finalement?»

Promenant son doigt sur ses lèvres d'un air songeur, la métisse finit par les plisser en un sourire narquois.

« Ceci dit, tu as tout à fait raison. Une expérience de ce genre nécessite deux personnes, une pour jouer le rôle du scientifique et l'autre pour assumer celui du cobaye.»

Shinichi n'appréciait guère la comparaison, pas plus qu'il n'appréciait l'impression désagréable qu'une partie de lui-même approuvait la répartition des rôles établis par la scientifique et l'encourageait à accepter la position de cobaye.

« Personnellement, j'aurais plutôt défini nos positions respectives comme celle du détective et de la suspecte. »

« Nos _positions_ respectives, hein? Mais que je sache, Kudo, tu t'es positionné _derrière moi_, or il faut être_ face_ à la suspecte au cours d'un interrogatoire. En général, ceux qui _s'introduisent_ sur les lieux d'un crime par _la porte de service_ ne sont pas les détectives mais les criminels. Se pourrait-il que je me sois laissé abusée et que je me trouve entre les bras de l'insaisissable Kid ? »

Même s'il était dépourvu de la moindre oreille musicale, le lycéen avait très bien perçu les légères variations dans le ton de la chimiste lorsqu'elle avait prononcé certains mots.

Ne surtout pas donner un sens trop explicite à des paroles qui n'étaient définitivement pas assez énigmatiques à son goût, et surtout, veiller à utiliser des mots dont la chimiste ne pourrait pas déformer la signification trop facilement.

« Rassure-toi, lorsque nous arriverons au moments…de te faire passer aux aveux, nous seront bel et bien face à face. »

Malheureusement pour le lycéen, le sourire narquois qu'il avait tenté d'afficher était loin de dissimuler son trouble. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il se laissait entraîner dans un petit jeu où la métisse avait définitivement la maîtrise du terrain.

« Oh mais que tu le veuille ou non, tu aurais été forcé de finir par me faire face. Quel que soit le déroulement de cette expérience, c'est à moi d'en définir les paramètres, non ? Bien, ce point étant clarifié, mettons nous d'accord sur le reste. La métaphore du cobaye et du scientifique me convient mieux que celle du détective et de la criminelle, alors nous nous y tiendrons, tout comme nous nous tiendrons à un comportement adapté à cette manière de définir nos rôles respectifs. »

« Je vois, et je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander qui devra endosser le rôle du cobaye ? »

Encore un sourire énigmatique, et pour couronner le tout, elle avait éprouvé le besoin de le souligner en se passant la langue sur les lèvres.

« Tu voulais inverser nos rôles respectifs quelques instants plus tôt, non ? Cela me convient, j'ai envie d'avoir le rôle du cobaye pour changer, à condition que tu n'oublies pas qui de nous deux est le véritable scientifique. »

« Je vois. Eh bien, puisque tu tiens vraiment à voir les choses ainsi, est ce que le véritable scientifique pourrait donner ses directives au véritable cobaye ? »

A quoi bon jouer les fanfarons pour garder sa fierté intacte ? Chacun d'eux savait parfaitement qui était à la merci de l'autre, alors autant mettre son orgueil légèrement de côté et quémander un indice si cela pouvait lui permettre de progresser dans ses investigations. Plusieurs mois à jouer les docteurs Watson de Mouri l'endormi l'avaient habitué à faire des compromis avec son ego.

« Bien, puisque tu préfère te représenter cette expérience comme une confrontation entre un détective et une criminelle, je vais m'adapter à tes préférences. Je ne t'apprends rien en te disant que beaucoup de meurtriers ont la fâcheuse tendance de garder l'arme du crime sur eux, non ? En prenant ce fait en compte, je dirais qu'une fouille corporelle s'impose. »

Shinichi écarquilla les yeux face à celle qui osait lui donner des leçons sur son propre métier.

« Je dirais que…je n'ai pas attendu ta suggestion pour commencer à le faire… »

« Quel amateurisme, Kudo. Tu fais preuve de beaucoup trop de galanterie pour assumer le rôle du détective, tu n'as fait qu'effleurer mes vêtements au lieu de tâter ce qu'ils dissimulaient. D'ailleurs, je pense que tu devrais pousser le professionnalisme jusqu'à les retirer. »

Les joues du lycéen étaient définitivement passées du rose pâle à l'écarlate.

« Cependant, ne t'imagine pas en avoir fini avec tes investigations lorsque tu auras totalement déshabillée la suspecte. Après tout, si l'arme du crime est suffisamment minuscule, elle aura encore quelques cachettes potentielles à sa disposition pour la dissimuler. Par acquis de conscience, tu devras les fouiller consciencieusement, très consciencieusement. »

Qu'est ce qui devait le faire frissonner le plus ? Sa suggestion ou bien le sourire gourmand avec lequel elle l'avait illustré ?

Mais le détective avait toujours préféré se confronter directement à ce qui suscitait sa peur plutôt que de le contempler d'un regard aussi impuissant que terrifié. Aussi se décida-t-il à poser sa main le long de la gorge de sa compagne avant de la faire glisser jusqu'à la chemise dont il s'apprêta à écarter le premier bouton.

« Hum. Quoique, non, nous allons procéder autrement, Kudo. »

Shinichi se mordilla la lèvre, sans savoir s'il le faisait pour évacuer sa frustration ou pour retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu préfère que nous ralentissions un peu ? »

« Pas exactement. Même si notre petit jeu du cobaye et de la scientifique m'amuse beaucoup, il ne faut pas oublier que c'est notre première fois. Essayons d'y introduire un peu de romantisme. »

Est-ce qu'elle essayait de le tourmenter un peu plus avec ses caprices ou bien lui révélait-elle une facette de sa personnalité qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ? Il avait du mal à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi cynique et désabusé puisse s'intéresser à une mise en scène romantique autrement que pour la tourner en dérision. N'était-elle pas supposée être une personne pragmatique pour qui les actes comptaient plus que les paroles ? Et s'il en jugeait aux rares moments où Haibara avait eue un comportement qu'il aurait pu qualifier de romantique, sa conception de la romance était à des années lumière de la sienne et de celle de Sonoko ou de Ran. Cela allait être très difficile de la satisfaire sur ce plan là si sa requête était à prendre au premier degré.

« Et…de quel façon doit-on y introduire un peu de romantisme ? »

« Oh mais c'est à toi de trouver la réponse à cette question, monsieur le détective. Je veux que tu y introduise un peu de romantisme, à ta propre façon et en faisant preuve de créativité. Il est hors de question que tu me récites des platitudes analogues à celles que je vois sur les vitrines des magasins le jour de la Saint Valentin. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies l'occasion de recycler les paroles que tu vas prononcer en les murmurants à l'oreille de Ran lorsque ce sera son tour d'avoir le droit à sa nuit de noce. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me murmurer des mots doux qui me sont adressés, à moi et à personne d'autre, et qui n'aurait pu être prononcés par personne d'autres que toi. Ce n'est pas la lune que je te réclame, Kudo, juste d'être toi-même. »

Fermant les yeux pour dissimuler sa gêne, le lycéen fit de son mieux pour maîtriser se panique. La requête de sa compagne l'aurait déjà suffisamment déstabilisé si cela n'avait été qu'un petit jeu crée uniquement pour son amusement personnelle, mais il semblait bien qu'elle s'était décidé à prendre on ne peut plus au sérieux la mise à l'épreuve qu'elle lui imposait. La lueur de joie qui avait brillé dans son regard moqueur s'était totalement évanouie lorsqu'elle avait achevé de lui expliquer en détail le défi qu'il allait devoir relever.

Trouver des paroles qui feraient vibrer la fibre romantique de la chimiste ? C'était exiger l'impossible de lui. Les rares moments de leur vie commune qu'Haibara avait qualifié de romantiques avaient tous été plus ou moins lié à ses efforts pour la libérer de sa peur de l'organisation et de la culpabilité qui la rongeait. Il avait peu de chance de parvenir à réciter des mots doux en se basant sur des thèmes de ce genre.

De toutes manières, il avait fait de son mieux pour que la métisse se considère comme un être humain au lieu de se réduire à une criminelle, et il avait aussi fait de son mieux pour la convaincre que leur relation ne se limiterait jamais à ses anciens liens avec un syndicat du crime, il préférait donc autant que possible tenir ce genre de sujet éloigné de ce qu'elle semblait considérer comme leur nuit de noce.

Etre romantique à sa propre façon ? Lui murmurer des paroles que nul autre personne n'aurait eu l'idée de prononcer à cet instant précis ? Une énorme difficulté se posait, il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de romantique. Sa bibliothèque ne comptait que des romans policiers et pas un seul Harlequin, il s'était toujours tenu le plus éloigné possible des salle de cinéma lorsqu'elles diffusaient le genre de film dont raffolait Sonoko, quant à sa propre expérience d'amoureux avec Ran…

Lors du premier après midi où il avait envisagé de lui faire sa déclaration, il s'était prudemment replié sur le sujet qui le passionnait le plus, Sherlock Holmes, et il doutait que la chimiste prenne plus de plaisir que Ran à l'entendre parler du détective de Beiker Street.

De toutes manières qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu trouver de romantique dans l'œuvre de Conan Doyle ? Conan Doyle…Conan…Edogawa ?

Quelle idée stupide, comment pouvait-on trouver de la romance dans un univers aussi sombre que celui d'Edogawa Ranpo ? Le lézard noir ? Oui, certes il y était question de l'amour entre un détective et une criminelle, mais pour des raisons évidentes, il se voyait mal comparer Shiho au lézard noir.

La proie et l'ombre ? Encore une histoire d'amour entre un détective et une criminelle, peut-être un peu plus proche de la sienne puisque la criminelle en question avait mené une double vie et que le détective s'était intercalé entre elle et le regard cruel et possessif d'un ancien amant qui la harcelait. Sauf que le détective en question avait été beaucoup moins compétent que lui et avait poussé sa criminelle au suicide au lieu de la sauver… Non, ce n'était définitivement pas approprié d'en parler, et cela risquait de rouvrir la blessure que lui avait infligé un certain pianiste.

La chaise humaine ? En un sens, il assumait déjà ce rôle vis-à-vis de la scientifique en ce moment même, et la comparaison l'aurait sans doute amusée, mais elle avait exigé quelque chose de romantique.

Voilà qu'à présent, il en venait à chercher de la romance dans La bête aveugle, comme si…Quoique…Bon, c'était sans doute alambiqué mais il ne trouvait rien de mieux, et la patience de sa compagne avait des limites qu'il avait peut être déjà dépassé.

« Shiho ? »

« Oui ? »

Avalant péniblement sa salive, le jeune homme regretta de ne pas pouvoir croiser les doigts étant donné la disposition de ses mains.

« Même si le petit Conan Edogawa t'as beaucoup intéressé, je suppose que cela ne t'as pas poussé à essayer de lire Edogawa Ranpo… »

De l'étonnement. Bon, au moins il avait suscité une réaction.

« Je te demande d'être romantique, et tu me parle d'Edogawa Ranpo ? »

Elle semblait plus ébahie qu'affligée, mieux valait prendre cela comme un bon signe.

« Tu m'as demandé des mots doux qui ne pouvait être prononcé par personne d'autre que moi, non ? »

« Certes, et de ce point de vue là, c'est partie pour être une réussite parce que, je dois bien te le concéder, personne d'autre que toi ne m'aurait parlé de ça à ce moment là. Enfin, cela me change toujours de Sherlock Holmes, alors autant t'accorder le bénéfice du doute, continues, je t'écoute.»

Incapable de savoir s'il devait se réjouir ou non du fait que la scientifique le laissait se ridiculiser jusqu'au bout, le lycéen prit son inspiration avant de prononcer des mots dont il doutait lui-même de l'efficacité sur celle qui allait les entendre.

« Dans l'un de ses romans, le personnage principal cherche à créer une nouvelle forme d'œuvre d'art, une forme d'art qui… Comment t'expliquer cela ? La musique est un art que l'on ne peut apprécier qu'avec le sens de l'ouie, la peinture ne peut s'apprécier qu'avec le sens de la vue, s'il y avait un art qui ne pouvait s'apprécier qu'avec le sens du goût, ce serait sans doute la gastronomie, lui cherchait à créer un art…spécifiquement créé pour le sens du toucher. »

« Cette forme d'art existe déjà et il s'agit de la sculpture, non ? Enfin, tu me diras à juste titre que c'est, là encore, un art créé pour le sens de la vue, mais un aveugle pourrait malgré tout l'apprécier. »

Bien, il semblait avoir suscité un minimum d'intérêt chez elle et elle orientait d'elle-même la conversation dans la direction adéquate.

« Justement, le personnage en question est aveugle, et comme tu l'as dit toi-même, la sculpture est un art créé avant tout pour le sens de la vue. C'est une œuvre d'art qui n'a pas été spécifiquement façonné pour des personnes ne percevant les formes que par le sens du toucher. Mais il ne faut pas croire que le…héros de l'histoire cherchait à créer un art réservé aux aveugles. Non, il pensait que le monde du toucher était un univers dont la plupart des êtres humains ne percevait pas la beauté parce qu'ils se focalisaient trop sur ce qui était visible, au point d'oublier ce qui était sensible. »

« Et où veux tu en venir exactement avec cette histoire ? Je dois t'avouer que j'ai du mal à voir un quelconque rapport avec nous. »

« A ton avis, quel a été la principale source d'inspiration de cet artiste quand il a voulu ouvrir les yeux de ceux qui n'étaient pas aveugle ? »

Tout en parlant, le détective avait positionné une de ses mains sur la chemise de la chimiste tout en faisant remonter son autre main le long de son visage.

« Je l'ignore mais puisque tu va me le dire, à quoi bon te poser la question ? »

C'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer, et la moindre erreur pourrait lui être fatale. Faisant de son mieux pour maîtriser le léger tremblement qui avait agité ses doigts, le détective entreprît de défaire deux des boutons de la chemise de la chimiste, avant de glisser doucement la main à l'intérieure de la fente qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

« Il s'agissait…du corps féminin. Cet aveugle le percevait comme une œuvre d'art absolument fascinante. Même après avoir essayé la musique, la gastronomie et la sculpture, il ne trouva qu'une seule source de beauté dans le monde qui l'entourait. Une beauté dont il voulait percevoir toutes les nuances possibles. »

Posant doucement la paume de sa main contre le ventre de la jeune femme, Shinichi ferma doucement les yeux, autant pour se mettre à l'abri du regard d'une certaine criminelle que pour suivre les conseils d'un certain criminel aveugle.

« En fait, il ne contentait pas de considérer le corps féminin comme une œuvre d'art, il pensait que chaque femme en particulier était une œuvre d'art en elle-même, une œuvre d'art qui avait sa propre beauté. Une beauté que l'on ne pouvait percevoir d'un seul coup mais petit à petit, en découvrant chacun des détails que l'artiste avait imprimé dans son œuvre. »

Une surface aussi douce que chaude, une surface que ses caresses faisaient onduler doucement.

« Parfois, il en venait même à considérer son handicap comme une bénédiction. La beauté perçue par ceux qui s'estimaient chanceux par rapport à lui, il voyait ça comme une beauté superficielle et sans intérêt, qui dissimulait la véritable beauté. »

Délaissant le ventre de Shiho, le lycéen fit doucement glisser sa main le long du corps de sa compagne, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteignit une surface tout aussi intéressante que celle qu'il venait d'abandonner avec une légère once de regret. La surface en question était celle d'un nouveau vêtement, un vêtement qui lui avait été dissimulé jusque là par un autre vêtement.

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du jeune homme tandis qu'il suivait du doigt les lignes sinueuses du voile de dentelle sous lequel il aurait voulu s'immiscer, un voile épousant parfaitement les formes contre lesquelles il aurait voulu poser ses deux mains, en lieux et place de la pièce de lingerie.

« La véritable beauté, cela prend du temps, beaucoup de temps pour la découvrir. Le temps d'apprécier à sa juste valeur chacun des détails qui la compose, des détails qui ont chacun leur propre beauté. Une oeuvre d'art n'était pas un simple objet pour lui, c'était un univers, un univers aussi vaste que fascinant. »

« Si je te comprends bien, tu es en train de me comparer à une œuvre d'art, Kudo ? »

Pas la moindre trace de sarcasme ou de scepticisme dans sa voix. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas savoir si elle se sentait flattée ou non de la comparaison qu'il était en train de faire.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te répondre ? »

Rapprochant son visage de celui qui n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien, le détective déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur la joue de sa suspecte. Le sens du toucher n'était fort heureusement pas limité à ses mains et il allait bientôt avoir besoin de l'une d'elles.

« Non en effet. Tu as trouvé une manière bien étrange d'être romantique mais elle n'en reste pas moins...intéressante. Et, dans la mesure où tu es en train de parler d'un auteur de roman policier, alors que tu es censé passer un moment intime avec celle que tu aime, c'est une manière d'être romantique qui te correspond parfaitement. Bravo, tu es parvenue à rester le même adolescent obsédé par son petit monde, tout en parvenant à me surprendre, et même, disons-le, à m'émouvoir. Cependant… »

« Cependant ? »

« Cependant tu n'as rempli que la moitié du contrat. Même si personne d'autre que toi n'aurais pu prononcer ce genre de mots doux, on ne peut pas dire non plus que personne d'autre que moi n'aurais pu les entendre. Après tout, chaque femme peut être considéré comme une œuvre d'art, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Effleurant doucement de ses lèvres le visage de la scientifique, Shinichi se rapprocha doucement de son oreille, ponctuant chaque étape de son parcours par un baiser. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fût parvenu à son but qu'il se décida à murmurer sa réponse à la critique de la chimiste.

« Tu te trompes, j'ai bien rempli le contrat que tu m'avais imposé. »

« Vraiment ? Et peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi ? »

Maintenant l'une de ses mains contre la poitrine de la jeune femme, le lycéen commença à défaire précautionneusement de son autre main les boutons qui maintenaient l'un contre l'autre les pans de la chemise qu'il s'apprêtait à retirer. Tant que sa suspecte lui accordait le bénéfice du doute, il s'estimait libre de poursuivre ses investigations.

« Je te l'ai dit, non ? La beauté se découvre au fur et à mesure, et par une multitude de détail qui ont chacun leur propre beauté. Le sourire d'une fillette qui écoute la voix de sa mère, le petit rire étouffée d'une scientifique qui observe les enfants pour qui elle a organisé une chasse au trésor avec un de ses collègues, l'étonnement qui brille sur le visage d'une étrangère quand ses camarades de classe lui rappelle où est sa place au moment où elle n'arrive pas à s'en rappeler. Une multitude de détails, cela me prendrait du temps pour tous les énumérer, et pourtant je n'ai fait qu'effleurer la surface de cet univers. Shiho Miyano, ce mystère, il va me falloir une très longue enquête pour le résoudre, si je le résous un jour. »

Ecarquillait-elle les yeux face à ses paroles ? Est-ce que les mots qu'il avait prononcés avaient fait perdre une partie de sa pâleur au visage de la métisse ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir, et de toutes manières, voir sa compagne ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment, la toucher lui suffisait.

« je vois… Mais si je représente le type même de beauté qui te fascine, dois-je en déduire que Ran n'est qu'une beauté superficielle à tes yeux ? »

Après avoir mis à l'épreuve son affection vis-à-vis d'elle, renouvelait-elle l'expérience avec son affection pour Ran ?

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Ne te méprends pas. Je me fiche bien d'être ou non la plus belle fleur de ton harem. Oh soyons honnêtes, s'il s'avérait que tu préfères les roses grises aux orchidées, je serais bien hypocrite de prétendre ne pas me sentir flattée. Mais même si je peux endosser le rôle de la courtisane, je n'apprécierais guère de te voir réduire ton amie d'enfance à une courtisane. Et pourtant, je préférerais qu'elle soit une courtisane pour toi qu'une simple promesse que tu te forces à tenir, ou plutôt une trahison que tu ne parviens pas à assumer. »

Shiho tressaillit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de son amant caresser son oreille, un souffle qui ressemblait bel et bien à un soupir de lassitude.

« Et toi non plus, ne te méprends pas. Pourquoi devrait-il nécessairement y avoir une opposition entre une beauté superficielle et la véritable beauté ? L'une n'est parfois qu'une apparence pour dissimuler l'autre après tout. Est-ce que tu t'imagines vraiment que tu es la seule personne que j'ai observée plus ou moins à son insu durant tout ces mois ? Tu es pourtant très bien placé pour savoir qu'il y en a eu une autre, une autre personne que j'ai commencé à découvrir en profondeur. »

Un silence pesant enveloppa le détective tandis qu'il restait figé dans sa position, n'osant pas plus retirer la main qu'il maintenait contre le cœur de sa compagne que mettre en mouvement les doigts qui étaient en train d'effleurer le dernier bouton de sa chemise.

« Dis-moi, Kudo. Cet artiste aveugle dont tu m'as parlé, s'est-il limité à la beauté d'une seule femme au cours de sa vie ? Etant donné la manière dont tu m'as décrit sa _vision_ du monde, si je puis dire, cela m'étonnerait beaucoup… »

« Eh bien… Non, il est loin, très loin de s'être limité à une seule œuvre d'art…enfin, un seul modèle pour la création de sa propre œuvre d'art … »

Il valait mieux éviter de préciser qu'aucune des dizaines de femmes qui avait contribué à la création de la sculpture de l'aveugle n'avait pu la contempler. Pour la simple et bonne raison que cet artiste bien particulier avait trouvé suffisamment de défauts dans leurs corps parfaits pour les corriger par lui-même, et en ayant recours aux mêmes instruments tranchants qui lui permirent par la suite de façonner son propre chef d'œuvre.

« Puisque tu sembles tellement partager son _point de vue_, qu'est ce qui me...nous prouve que tu ne finiras pas par partager aussi son comportement ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que tu te limiteras à deux œuvres d'art au cours de ta vie ? Qu'est ce qui nous prouve que nous serons autre chose que des simples indices dans ta quête de la vérité, de la même manière que tous les modèles de ton artiste n'étaient qu'autant de détails qu'il a intégré dans sa sculpture ? »

« Cet artiste avait un handicap que je ne partage pas avec lui. Il était aveugle, dans tout les sens du terme. La seule chose qui l'intéressait, c'était la beauté des corps. Au cours de sa vie, il n'a jamais réussi à se représenter une femme comme autre chose qu'un corps à caresser. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que je ne vous regarderais jamais comme autre chose que cela ? »

Conan Edogawa, contrairement à Edogawa Ranpo, n'avait jamais estimé que les crimes d'un artiste obsédé par sa quête de la beauté idéal pouvaient se justifier en partie par le fait qu'il avait fait découvrir une autre forme de beauté au monde, en poussant ceux qui n'était pas aveugle à fermer leurs yeux pour mieux les ouvrir.

« Je l'ignore. Après tout, tu sembles parfois éprouver plus de fascination pour les corps que pour les être humains, même si les corps en question sont des cadavres. »

Ce fût au tour de Shinichi de tressaillir. En partie pour le parallèle involontaire que la chimiste avait établi entre lui et un tueur en série aveugle, en partie parce qu'elle venait de lui remémorer une autre nouvelle d'Edogawa, décrivant l'amour entre un assassin et le cadavre de sa victime, et enfin, en partie parce qu'elle lui avait rappelé son comportement avec Ran dans un certain restaurant. Mais il ne pouvait guère se plaindre, c'était lui qui avait abordé Edogawa en premier, lui qui avait commencé à dresser un parallèle entre lui-même et ce tueur en série, et les accusations implicites de la scientifique reposaient sur des erreurs qu'il avait commise devant elle. D'ailleurs…Avait-elle cherché à faire référence à leur première rencontre ? Ce moment où il lui avait affirmé qu'il ne comprendrait jamais une meurtrière, privilégiant ainsi des morts à une vivante qui réclamait son aide…

« Et de toutes manières, même si tu t'intéresses autant à la signification cachée d'une œuvre d'art qu'à sa beauté esthétique, est-ce vraiment si rassurant pour les oeuvres d'art en question ? Est-ce que cela ne va pas simplement te pousser à t'attarder un peu plus longtemps devant elles avant d'aller en admirer d'autres ? Certains disait de Casanova qu'il n'avait jamais sincèrement aimé une seule femme dans sa vie, d'autres le défendait en affirmant qu'il était sincère mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de retomber amoureux chaque fois qu'il croisait une femme digne de lui. »

Après quelques instants d'hésitation, le détective se décida à retirer sa main de la poitrine de sa compagne…mais après que ses doigts eurent fait glisser hors de sa boutonnière le dernier bouton qui l'aurait empêché de la déposséder d'un de ses vêtements.

« Les œuvres d'arts que j'apprécie ne sont pas des beautés figées, ce sont des êtres humains qui ressentent des émotions, font des erreurs, apprennent à ne plus en faire. Ces œuvres d'arts là, elles évoluent continuellement à mes yeux, et c'est ce qui leur donne leur beauté...et leur mystère. Si tu étais restée tel que tu étais lors de notre première rencontre, nous ne serions certainement pas là, mais tu as commencé à changer le jour même de cette rencontre. Non, tu avais commencé à changer avant même cette rencontre, et tu as continué à le faire après cette rencontre. Voilà pourquoi j'ai fini par vouloir être le plus près possible de toi, pour contempler les plus infimes de ces changements, pour contribuer à ces mêmes changements. »

« Tu ne te cantonne pas au rôle de spectateur passif avec nous, tu veux aussi assumer celui d'artiste ? »

Faisant doucement glisser sa chemise le long des épaules et des bras de la scientifique, le lycéen s'empara ensuite d'une de ses mains qu'il serra doucement dans la sienne, tout en défaisant le bouton situé au bout de la manche du vêtement et la maintenant autour du poignet de sa propriétaire.

« La réciproque est tout aussi vrai, non ? Une œuvre d'art digne de ce nom laisse ses traces dans le regard du spectateur, au point qu'il est totalement absorbé dans cet œuvre d'art, au point de devenir cette œuvre d'art. Comme si l'artiste avait directement appliqué son pinceau, sa plume ou son biseau sur l'esprit de son spectateur pour l'adapter à sa vision du monde. Le même raisonnement s'applique avec un détective et les criminels qu'il démasque. Certains ont eu plus d'impact sur moi que sur leur victimes, et tu en fait partie. Et je suis certains que tu appliquerais toi même ce même raisonnement avec une scientifique et son cobaye. »

« Je dois te concéder un point, Kudo. »

Un sourire amusé mais qui n'était pas cynique ou moqueur pour autant. Et elle se laissait faire docilement tandis qu'il l'aidait à sortir son bras dénudé de la manche du vêtement qu'il lui avait presque totalement retiré. Il semblait bien qu'il avait remporté avec brio la première épreuve qu'elle lui avait imposée. Mais la joie du détective fût de courte durée, il savait que le plus délicat restait devant lui.

Défaire l'agrafe du soutien-gorge de la métisse était déjà pour lui un défi analogue à celui qu'aurait relevé l'insaisissable Kid faisant face à la plus complexe des serrures, et se passant la langue sur les lèvres avant de la crocheter en toute tranquillité.

Et même s'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de sa propriétaire tandis qu'il s'escrimait sur le sous-vêtement, les petits tremblements qui agitaient son corps ressemblaient un peu trop à un rire étouffé à son goût.

Au bout de quelques instants, Shinichi put cependant admirer deux lanières de dentelles détachées l'une de l'autre, ressentant une joie identique à celle de son rival refermant sa main gantée sur le joyau dont il venait de forcer l'écrin

Shiho eût même la gentillesse de lever les bras avec élégance, et faire glisser la pièce de lingerie de ses épaules jusqu'aux extrémités de ses doigts fût une corvée tout sauf désagréable pour le jeune homme.

Bien, à présent, il n'y avait plus aucun obstacle pour s'interposer entre lui et la vérité si chère à son coeur, une vérité qui ne lui apparaissait pas encore toute nue certes, mais qui n'en était pas loin.

Et le fait que sa suspecte lui tournait le dos ne le gênait en aucune façon, pour le moment ce n'était pas avec les yeux qu'il voulait savourer cette beauté.

Posant ses doigts sur la gorge de sa compagne, le détective les fit doucement descendre le long de son corps.

Au début, il caressa les courbes de cet œuvre d'art de la même manière qu'il aurait promené ses mains le long de la surface de marbre d'une statue. Mais la surface qu'il découvrait était tout sauf glacial, et même si elle était parfaitement lisse, elle était aussi merveilleusement malléable. Et puisqu'il s'était promis de ne pas se cantonner au rôle de spectateur mais aussi d'artiste, Shinichi entreprit de remodeler délicatement les contours du corps de la chimiste, se laissant emporter par son inspiration et concrétisant sur le champ chacune des formes que sa fantaisie lui dictait.

Pour autant, le flot de ses désirs resta limité aux bornes que lui imposait sa maîtrise de soi, et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas faire violence au matériau qu'il travaillait avec passion.

Un matériau aux propriétés fascinantes d'ailleurs puisqu'il semblait gagner en fermeté au fur et à mesure de ses expérimentations artistiques. Enfin, pour être plus précis, un détail infime de son œuvre d'art semblait être particulièrement affecté par ses gestes. Un, non, deux points infimes le long de cette surface mais deux points sur lesquels il prenait beaucoup de plaisir à promener ses doigts en suivant un parcours circulaire.

Frottant doucement sa joue contre celle de son modèle, l'artiste savoura avec un certain plaisir le rythme d'une respiration qui avait commencé à perdre de sa régularité. Il pouvait garder les yeux fermés, que son visage demeure indéchiffrable ou non, elle n'était plus en mesure de lui dissimuler la manière dont il l'affectait.

« Kudo… »

« Oui ? »

« Permet-moi de t'interrompre un court instant pour te poser une question. »

Retenant un soupir de frustration, le détective ralentit ses gestes sans pour autant les interrompre.

« Oui ? »

« Inversons un moment les rôles pour te donner celui du criminel. As-tu pensé à te donner les moyens de ne pas laisser de traces tangibles du crime que tu es en train de commettre ? »

« Pardon ? »

La chimiste, contrairement à son compagnon, ne chercha en aucune façon à retenir son soupir.

« Kudo, je sais que ce n'est jamais le garçon qui subit directement, et de la manière la plus intime qui soit pendant neuf mois d'affilée, les conséquences d'un moment regrettable où les hormones ont pris le pas sur le bon sens. Je sais aussi que lorsqu'un mystère éveille ta curiosité, tu as tendance à mettre de côté la prudence pour agir de manière impulsive. Et enfin, je sais bien que si les hommes ont un sexe et un cerveau, ils ont rarement assez de sang dans les veines pour faire fonctionner les deux en même temps. Mais, s'il te plait, pourrais-tu faire un petit effort ? »

Shiho avait parlé à son amant en utilisant un ton plus approprié à un professeur expliquant le plus patiemment possible à un cancre comment effectuer des additions, et il fallût quelques dizaines de secondes à son élève pour comprendre enfin où elle voulait en venir.

« Oh, tu veux dire… »

« Bien, à en juger par ton air de stupidité béate des plus attendrissant, tu es un criminel incompétent aussi bien qu'un amant irresponsable. »

Ecartant l'une de ses mains de la poitrine de la métisse, le lycéen la porta à sa bouche avant de toussoter d'un air gêné.

« Hum, je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous interrompions l'expérience, et que j'abandonne le rôle de scientifique pour prendre celui du laborantin incompétent parti acheter les composants qui manquent pour…respecter les normes de sécurité ? »

« La probabilité pour que nous trouvions ce qui nous manque dans la table de chevet du lit de tes parents n'est pas insignifiante, mais étant donné le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis qu'ils ont cessé de vivre dans cette maison, j'émettrais des doutes sur la fiabilité du matériel. Donc il va falloir choisir, Kudo. Soit il faudra remettre cette expérience à un autre jour, parce que, navré, mais il y a de forte chance pour que ma curiosité de scientifique se soit estompée lorsque tu reviendras dans cette chambre si tu la quittes maintenant. Soit il va falloir la poursuivre mais en modifiant légèrement les règles. »

Il ne fallut guère plus de quelques instants au jeune homme pour prendre sa décision face à l'ultimatum de sa compagne.

« Je…préférerais pour ma part la seconde alternative mais…Peut-on savoir ce que tu envisage de faire pour que nous soyons en mesure d'éviter toutes…conséquences fâcheuses tout en...parvenant à nos fins ? »

L'irritation grandissante de la scientifique monta d'un cran avant de s'évanouir pour laisser la place à l'amusement dans son regard.

« Ce que _nous_ allons faire, Kudo ? Non, ce que _tu_ va faire plutôt. Allons, mon petit détective adoré, même si tu souffres d'un manque de pratique flagrant, j'imagine que, comme tout adolescent normalement constitué, tu as du pallier à cela par une documentation conséquente qui t'as permis de compléter tes cours de biologie, non? Ou bien, est ce que je vais devoir te donner des cours de rattrapage sur l'anatomie féminine dès maintenant ? »

Shinichi eût beau demeurer muet face celle qui l'interrogeait, la couleur écarlate de ses joues constitua un réponse satisfaisante pour elle.

« Bien, il semblerait que je ne me sois pas trompée. Puisque tu n'as exercé de curiosité que vis-à-vis de corps qui n'étaient en état de te donner qu'un plaisir tout intellectuel, ou alors je commence à avoir des inquiétudes sérieuses vis-à-vis de tes mœurs, laisse-moi prendre les choses en main, au sens propre comme au figuré. »

Refermant la main sur le poignet du détective, la scientifique le guida doucement vers son visage, ou pour être plus précis vers le sourire gourmand qui s'y affichait.

Si le jeune homme frissonna déjà en voyant la manière dont la métisse se passa la langue sur les lèvres, ce ne fût rien par rapport à sa réaction lorsqu'elle commença à passer la langue en question sur les extrémités de ses doigts.

Contemplant d'un air fasciné le corps humide qui s'enroulait doucement autour de son index, Shinichi se demanda ce qui faisait le plus trembler ses doigts. Le traitement que leur faisait subir la chimiste, qui accordait maintenant ses faveurs à son majeur, ou bien l'image mentale que cela lui suggérait ?

Dans tout les cas, il avait du mal à se sentir totalement coupable de voir son esprit s'égarer dans les recoins les moins recommandables de son imagination, il soupçonnait fortement qu'on était en train de le guider par la main jusque là, le guider littéralement par la main.

« Bien, cela devrait être suffisant. »

« Su...ffisant ? Pour quoi ? »

Shiho ne prît même pas la peine de répondre à la question de son amant. Au lieu de cela, elle fit lentement descendre sa main au niveau de son ventre avant de la faire glisser brusquement sous sa jupe, puis sous le vêtement dissimulé par cette même jupe. Et même si son premier réflexe fût d'essayer de retirer ses doigts de la zone dangereuse sur lequel on les avait malicieusement plaqués, la scientifique maintint fermement son étreinte autour du bras de son cobaye, mettant fin à sa maigre tentative de fuite.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Kudo ? Tôt ou tard, c'est là que tes investigations t'auraient mené, même si je suppose que c'est autre chose qu'un doigt que tu aurais voulu glisser ici. »

Déglutissant avec peine, le détective fût rongé par une angoisse semblable à celle d'une souris faisant face aux regard aussi affectueux que gourmand du chat qui avait posé sa patte sur son dos.

« Certes, je serais hypocrite de le nier mais… »

Marmonner cet aveu avait déjà été une torture pour lui, mais pas suffisamment douloureuse aux yeux de celle qui le tourmentait.

« Même si je joue le rôle du cobaye, n'oublie qui est la véritable scientifique ici, n'oublie pas qui veut expérimenter. »

« Même en admettant cela, tu devras quand même reconnaître que…des expérimentations de ce genre, tu peux parfaitement les effectuer sans mon aide, si tu ne l'as pas déjà fait auparavant, alors quel serait l'intérêt de… »

Shinichi se mordilla les lèvres tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la manière dont ses paroles pouvaient être prises par sa compagne. Mais à son plus grand soulagement, ou sa plus grande terreur, elle arbora un air blasé mais en aucune façon vexé.

« Je t'avouerais volontiers que ce n'est pas la première fois que quelqu'un pose le doigt sur cette partie de mon anatomie, cependant je peux te certifier que c'est bien la première fois que je laisse quelqu'un introduire une partie de son corps dans le mien. L'essentiel en amour, c'est que les sensations que l'on apprécie soient à mettre sur le compte d'une cause extérieure, non ? Le reste est secondaire à mes yeux. Et il me semblait que la plupart des hommes accordaient une importance toute particulière au fait que leur partenaire atteigne l'orgasme ou non. Donc, de quoi est ce que l'un de nous aurait à se plaindre, dis-le moi ? »

Tout en parlant, la scientifique avait fait se mouvoir le poignet de sa victime, et à en juger par la manière dont son sourire s'étira légèrement, elle avait placé le doigt du détective à l'emplacement qui lui convenait le mieux.

« Et puisqu'il semblerait que nous devions jouer carte sur table à partir de maintenant, voilà la consigne que tu devras suivre : poursuivre tes...investigations en t'éloignant le moins possible de ce point. Lorsqu'il faudra nous enfoncer plus _en profondeur_ dans l'affaire, je te le signalerais.»

Le détective n'osa pas protester et préféra obtempérer silencieusement à l'ordre de sa suspecte. De toutes manières, il lui fallût moins d'une minute pour cesser de considérer la directive comme un ordre. Après tout, s'il en jugeait aux frissons qui parcourait à intervalles réguliers le corps qui était entre ses bras, il avait mis le doigt sur un indice déterminant dans son enquête.

Oui, vu la manière dont la froideur apparente de sa compagne fondait comme neige au soleil et la façon dont elle se mordillait les lèvres, il avait définitivement mis la main sur un élément crucial. Un élément sur lequel il se contenta d'abord de faire glisser respectueusement son doigt rendu humide par la salive de la chimiste. Mais sa curiosité l'emportant, il se décida à être plus audacieux et commença à appuyer légèrement sur la point faible que sa meilleure ennemie lui avait révélé d'elle-même.

Difficile de savoir si c'était de la souffrance ou du plaisir qu'exprimait le gémissement étouffé que son geste suscita, devait-il se donner le bénéfice du doute ?

Sachant que Shiho ne manquerait jamais de le remettre en place s'il allait trop loin, Shinichi décida de prendre le risque de renouveler l'expérience. Le même son troubla le silence de la pièce, un son des plus agréable aux oreilles de l'adolescent, aussi essaya-t-il de le prolonger en faisant tournoyer légèrement son doigt contre la surface merveilleusement sensible qu'il venait de découvrir.

Le résultat de son improvisation étant loin de le décevoir, le lycéen décida de la poursuivre, tout en faisant glisser son autre main le long du corps de celle qu'il commençait à véritablement considérer comme son cobaye. Remontant le plus lentement possible du ventre de la jeune femme jusqu'à sa poitrine, le scientifique improvisé massa de nouveau l'un des seins de son sujet d'expérience. Un sujet d'expérience qu'il s'amusait beaucoup à tourmenter en écartelant sa conscience entre deux plaisirs différents.

Oui, les rôles semblaient définitivement inversés entre eux, et il comptait bien en profiter pleinement. Dans l'état où elle se trouvait, il n'y avait pas le moindre doute que le sens de la repartie de sa compagne avait du légèrement s'émousser, autant tirer parti de cette faiblesse temporaire.

« Est-ce que ce serait trop te demander que de satisfaire un peu plus ma curiosité ? »

« Pas…tout de suite, Kudo. Et c'est inutile de me demander la permission d'aller plus loin, je te la donnerais de moi même, et uniquement au moment que je jugerais…le plus approprié. »

Parfait, même si elle avait conservé une partie de ses moyens, la première partie de sa réponse avait sonné comme une supplication plus qu'un ordre.

« Oh non, tu te trompe. Je voulais juste te poser une question. Tu me disais bien que tu te livrais à ce genre d'expérience, sans aide extérieure ? »

Etant donné les circonstances, la pudeur concernant certains sujets était définitivement passée à l'arrière plan.

« Kudo, ne me dit pas qu'avant de me rencontrer, tu ne t'étais jamais rendu compte que les vierges disposaient de mains ? Tu auras beaucoup de mal à me faire croire que tu n'as pas découvert cette vérité par toi même. A moins que les garçons n'aient un certain problème à accepter l'idée que les jeunes femmes disposent elles aussi d'une sexualité ? Si c'est le cas, c'est plutôt à toi de satisfaire ma curiosité en m'éclairant sur cette contradiction. Pourquoi déployez-vous tant d'effort pour mettre des anges dans votre lit ? »

Par ces quelques phrases, la chimiste venait de rééquilibrer totalement la balance en sa faveur, et l'infortuné détective regretta de lui avoir donné l'occasion de le remettre en place.

Et lorsque la métisse extirpa sa main d'une zone sur laquelle il ne s'était pas suffisamment attardé à son goût, Shinichi ressentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine, et il n'y avait pas la moindre ambiguïté, c'était bien un frisson de terreur. Terreur qui s'estompa lorsque Shiho passa de nouveau sa langue sur les doigts qu'elle avait ramené au niveau de sa bouche.

« Certes, ce serait sans doute mieux si tu y appliquais ta propre salive, et que tu l'y appliquais _directement_, mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop te brusquer et procéder par étape, non ? »

L'adolescent avala péniblement la salive en question lorsqu'il entendit la suggestion que lui avait murmuré la chimiste avec un sourire plus narquois que jamais.

Mais il n'eût guère le temps de se remettre puisque la scientifique s'était empressé de replacer sous sa jupe l'un des doigts qu'elle avait humecté de sa langue.

Ecartelé entre une besogne, qu'il trouvait tout sauf fastidieuse, et le désir d'explorer un orifice, qu'il trouvait encore plus fascinant que celui dans lequel sa compagne avait introduit son doigt, le jeune homme se mordilla les lèvres en regrettant de ne pouvoir les appliquer que sur celle qui était à quelques centimètres des siennes. Qu'il le veuille ou non, c'était malheureusement son amante qui menait le jeu et il voyait difficilement comment la plier à ses propres désirs. Quoique…

« Dis moi, Shiho, tu m'as tourné en ridicule pour avoir oublié que les vierges disposait de mains, mais laisse-moi te rappeler une chose à mon tour. Elles disposent de _deux_ mains. »

Sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de lui répondre, Shinichi glissa son doigt à travers les lèvres qu'elle avait entrouvertes avant de l'humecter directement sur la langue qu'il l'empêchait de mouvoir.

Lorsqu'il se décida de retirer son index de la bouche de la métisse, le détective s'empressa d'y introduire autre chose en collant son visage au sien, la réduisant de nouveau au silence par un baiser. Un baiser qu'il s'efforça de rendre le plus agréable possible, dissuadant ainsi la scientifique d'y mettre fin pour regagner au plus vite sa liberté de parole.

Profitant sans vergogne du fait que sa compagne n'était plus en état de protester, l'adolescent s'empressa d'éloigner son doigt du terrain de jeu qu'elle lui avait assigné, un terrain de jeu sur lequel s'aventura immédiatement un nouveau participant puisque Shinichi venait d'immiscer sa seconde main sous la jupe de la chimiste.

Oh certes, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il ressentait du plaisir à se soumettre à son amante et faire de son mieux pour satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices, la scientifique se trouvait bel et bien dans une situation où elle pouvait le forcer sans trop de problème à mettre sa fierté de côté pour devenir volontairement son esclave. Mais pour autant, aucune personne sur cette planète ne pourrait restreindre bien longtemps la curiosité du détective. Ai Haibara n'y était pas parvenu malgré toutes ses tentatives de le convaincre que s'opposer à l'organisation était du suicide, comment Shiho Miyano aurait-elle pu réussir ?

Avait-il réussi à établir un compromis qui pouvait les satisfaire tout les deux ? C'est ce qu'il allait découvrir une fois qu'il aurait mis fin à ce baiser, donc autant consolider ce compromis tant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

S'attardant sur le seuil que la métisse lui avait interdit de franchir, le détective en souligna délicatement les contours, se permettant même de forcer ces lèvres déjà entrouvertes à s'écarter un peu plus.

Cependant, même s'il se promenait le long de la principale limite que sa compagne lui avait imposée, il respecta scrupuleusement les restrictions qui lui avait été donné.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, Shinichi éloigna légèrement son visage de celui de son amante avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour lire dans le regard de Shiho le verdict qu'elle allait rendre sur son comportement. Etait-il demeuré un détective un peu trop curieux ou bien avait-il succombé à la tentation de devenir un criminel ? Une tentation que Sherlock Holmes lui-même avait avoué ressentir quelquefois.

Pour le moment c'était difficile de le savoir. Si le regard de la scientifique demeurait indéchiffrable, ce n'était plus le regard énigmatique de celle qui lui dissimulait ses émotions à la perfection. Non, c'était le regard hébété d'une personne incapable de déchiffrer ses propres émotions.

« Tu m'as dit toi-même que c'était à moi de tester l'étendue des limites que tu m'avais imposé, et que, si je ne devais jamais les franchir sans ton accord, je pouvais essayer de les repousser… »

Ce n'était pas avec un ton ironique et provocateur que le lycéen avait murmuré ces mots. En fait, la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé à la scientifique de cette manière remontait à la nuit de cauchemar où elle avait rencontré Gin de nouveau après sa fuite de l'organisation. Pour être plus précis, cela remontait au moment où il la portait sur son dos et lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes tandis qu'il quittait discrètement l'hôtel pour rejoindre le professeur Agasa qui l'attendait sous la neige.

Shinichi continua de faire mouvoir deux de ses doigts selon un parcours circulaire tandis qu'il attendait que son amante brise le silence. Un silence dont il ne savait pas s'il fallait l'interpréter comme une forme d'accord ou un signe d'incertitude.

Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de secondes qui lui parurent interminable, le détective se décida à briser toute ambiguïté et à pousser sa suspecte aux aveux, en repoussant doucement, très doucement la limite qu'elle lui avait assigné, quitte à risquer de la franchir au lieu de la déplacer.

Le seul résultat visible de son geste fût de pousser la scientifique à écarter un peu plus les jambes, lui donnant ainsi plus d'espace pour pratiquer ses investigations avec plus de facilité.

Interprétant cela comme un signe qu'il avait bel et bien repoussé une frontière au lieu de la dépasser, le lycéen enfonça un peu plus profondément le doigt qu'il avait glissé entre les lèvres qu'il avait longuement caressé.

« Kudo… »

Dès l'instant où son propre nom avait fait éclater la bulle de silence qui les enveloppait, le jeune homme s'interrompît immédiatement, frissonnant à l'idée qu'il avait été finalement trop loin…mais en même temps, pas suffisamment loin à son goût.

« Oui ? »

« Tu as eu la gentillesse de me rappeler que tu avait deux mains. Laisse-moi te rendre la politesse en te rappelant que tes mains comportent bien plus qu'un seul doigt. »

La tension qui avait gagné le détective se relâcha d'un seul coup, mais c'était à l'incompréhension que l'angoisse avait laissé la place dans son regard.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ose quand même espérer que tu as conscience que l'espace que tu es en train d'explorer est suffisamment large pour que quelque chose de plus volumineux qu'un doigt puisse s'y immiscer. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'être plus explicite ? »

Non, à en juger par le teint qu'avaient pris les joues de son amant, elle n'en avait guère besoin.

« Certes mais…il faut procéder par étape…non ? »

« Justement. Si tu t'es permis de passer une étape, fait-le franchement au lieu de demeurer à osciller entre deux étapes. »

Faisait-elle indirectement référence à sa situation vis-à-vis d'elle et de Ran ? Shinichi préféra ne pas donner de sens caché aux paroles de sa compagne.

« Bien, puisque je ne peux pas y glisser autre chose qu'un...que des doigts…Alors combien .. ? »

« Expérimente, mon petit scientifique en herbe. »

Il y avait plus de tendresse que d'amusement dans le sourire de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle lui fit cette suggestion.

Obtempérant à la requête de son amante, l'adolescent introduisit avec précaution son majeur à l'intérieur de l'univers que son index avait commencé à explorer. Shiho ferma les yeux en laissant reposer sa joue contre celle de son compagnon, laissant son esprit se focaliser sur les mouvements infimes des deux mains d'un lycéen qu'elle ne pouvait plus tout à fait qualifier d'inexpérimenté. Plus particulièrement le mouvement des deux doigts qui s'étaient immiscés en elle, les doigts qui écartaient délicatement les parois du corps qui les entourait, des parois sur lesquels ils appuyaient légèrement à intervalle régulier.

Et s'il y eut plusieurs moments où la métisse fût tentée de guider le parcours de son amant, elle préféra malgré tout rester muette. Après tout, lorsqu'il s'éloignait d'une zone où elle aurait préféré qu'il s'attarde, il finissait toujours par y revenir quelques instants plus tard sans qu'elle le lui demande. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, l'essentiel dans l'amour ce n'était pas le plaisir, c'était qu'il soit provoqué par une cause extérieure. Une cause qui agissait selon ses propres lois, une cause qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler totalement et qu'elle ne voulait pas contrôler totalement de toutes manières.

« Dis-moi, Shiho… »

« Oui ? »

« Tu me disait que tu te…livrais à ce genre d'expérience seule…Je me demandais… A quoi pensait-tu dans ces moments là ? »

« À quoi je pensais, Kudo ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas évident ? À moins que tu ne me demandes à _qui_ je pensais ? »

Shinichi préféra s'abstenir de répondre et regretta d'avoir posé la question. Après tout, de quel droit pouvait-il s'introduire dans l'intimité de la scientifique ? Enfin, s'y introduire un peu plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà, et dans une partie de son intimité où il n'était pas autorisé à s'immiscer…

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ce que j'imaginais à ces moments là, dis-toi simplement que tu es en train de le faire passer du stade de phantasme à celui de réalité concrète. »

Cela signifiait donc qu'elle avait goûté à des plaisirs d'adulte dès que son corps avait été en état de ressentir de nouveau ce genre de plaisir. Pour des raisons évidentes, imaginer la petite Haibara se livrer à ce genre d'activité solitaire suscitait plus de dégoût que de curiosité en lui, et la scientifique lui avait clairement certifié que, dans son ancienne vie, elle n'avait éprouvé d'intérêt pour Shinichi Kudo qu'en tant que cobaye.

Pourquoi remontait-il la chaîne des déductions dans cette direction là ? Il pouvait comprendre qu'après des mois emprisonnées dans un corps d'enfant, la métisse ait voulu se sentir de nouveau comme une adulte, et étant donné ses sentiments pour lui, c'était on ne peut plus normal qu'il ait fait partie du monde de ses phantasmes.

Quant aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à explorer les possibilités que lui offrait son corps avant qu'il ne régresse à l'âge de huit ans… Il devait admettre que, même s'il se l'était volontiers imaginé comme quelqu'un d'asexuel, Shiho ressentait les mêmes besoins que n'importe quel être humain…et n'importe quel adolescente…

Ce qui signifiait qu'en conséquence…Ran était également une adolescente, non ? Oui, mieux valait ne pas remonter trop loin en passant de déductions en déductions.

« Pourquoi cette question continue-t-elle de t'intriguer, Kudo ? »

« Rien, c'est juste que…Oui, je ne suis pas suffisamment idiot pour croire que tu…que n'importe quel femme ne ressentait aucun désir avant que son amant ne lui fasse découvrir du jour au lendemain que les couples faisaient plus que se tenir la main. Mais pourtant…Je ne sais pas, tu étais si froide et rationnelle, et Ran était timide au point de rougir comme une pivoine si quelqu'un lui demandait si nous étions plus que des amis d'enfance… »

Pourquoi s'était-il mis à parler de Ran alors que rien ne l'y obligeait ? Il venait d'ouvrir une boite de Pandore tout aussi dangereuse que cette adresse mail qu'il avait longtemps hésité à utiliser.

« En tant que détective, et avec toutes les affaires de meurtres que tu as résolu, tu es pourtant bien placé pour savoir que le visage qu'une personne affiche devant les autres n'est le plus souvent qu'une façade pour leur dissimuler ce qu'elle ressent réellement. Et quand bien même Ran aurait compensé ton absence en s'imaginant que tu était plus près, beaucoup plus près d'elle que tu ne semblait l'être, qu'est ce que cela devrait changer pour toi ? Vas-tu l'accuser d'adultère avec toi-même ? »

« Je sais bien, mais c'est une facette d'elle-même qu'elle n'a jamais affichée devant moi, même quand je vivais sous le même toit qu'elle, alors c'est difficile pour moi de l'admettre… »

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres de la scientifique tandis que sa respiration reprenait petit à petit un rythme normal maintenant que son amant avait cessé de perturber le fonctionnement de son corps.

« Kudo, il y a des endroits où ton amie d'enfance demeurait seule et où le petit Conan Edogawa ne pouvait pas la déranger, ne serait-ce que les toilettes ou la salle de bain. Et lorsque vous serez amené à consommer votre nuit de noce, cette fois tu ne pourras plus te comporter comme si ce que tu ne voyais pas n'existait pas. Admets-le une bonne fois pour toute, tu n'es pas passé dans le monde des adultes en laissant Ran derrière toi dans le monde de l'enfance, elle n'aura pas besoin que tu la prenne par la main pour l'amener à te rejoindre. Cesse de vouloir la traiter comme une gamine que tu dois surprotéger. »

Shinichi demeura quelques instants plongé dans les réflexions suscitées par les propos de la scientifique avant d'en sortir avec un léger sourire.

« Cela ne t'as pourtant pas dérangé de me prendre littéralement par la main pour m'amener dans ce monde réservé aux adultes. »

Ce fût au tour de la métisse de sourire tandis qu'elle promenait négligemment sa main sur la joue de son amant.

« Navré, mais tu m'es apparu comme un gamin pendant des mois, au sens propre comme au figuré, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir tellement changé sur ce point alors pardonne-moi de te traiter comme tel. »

« Et est ce que tu pourras continuer ? M'aider à devenir un adulte, et à apprendre à traiter Ran comme une adulte, dans tout les sens du terme ? »

« Il me parait superflu de te signaler qu'à partir de maintenant, c'est à toi de prendre les choses en main, d'ailleurs, cela fait quelques minutes que tu as commencé à le faire… »

Saisissant la requête dissimulée dans les mots de sa compagne, l'adolescent reprit progressivement son va et viens au sein du corps qui était prisonnier de ses bras.

« Mais permet-moi juste d'ajouter une chose. Que moi et Ran ayons consommées notre nuit de noce dans le monde de nos rêves quand nous n'étions pas autorisées à le faire dans la réalité, au point que l'on ne peut pas réellement qualifier de première fois le genre de moment que tu es en train de vivre, ce n'est pas une chose qui doit spécialement te choquer. Ce qui serait choquant c'est d'apprendre que la personne que tu aimes se soit imaginée dans les bras d'un autre. Alors, s'il te plaît, promet moi que ce ne sera pas Ran que tu tiendras dans tes bras chaque fois que nous partagerons ce lit… »

Le sourire du lycéen s'élargit légèrement tandis qu'il déposa un baiser au creux du cou de la jeune femme.

« Même si je suis loin de connaître Ran autant que je le croyais, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle se comportera comme tu l'as fait lorsque nous en viendrons à consommer notre nuit de noce. Donc ce serait vraiment difficile pour moi de l'imaginer à ta place, tout comme ce sera difficile pour toi de t'immiscer entre nous durant notre lune de miel. Et puis, si je suis avec toi à cet instant, c'est bien parce que je ne veux partager cet instant là avec personne d'autre. »

Pour la seconde fois, la chimiste lui laissa contempler un visage qui était indéchiffrable et non pas énigmatique. Le visage d'une jeune femme perdue face à ses propres émotions. Un visage que le détective observa avec attention tandis qu'il s'aventurait de nouveau dans un monde réservé aux adultes. Découvrir la véritable personnalité que la métisse dissimulait derrière sa froideur apparente avait fini par devenir une passion pour lui, une passion qui était loin de décroître maintenant qu'elle lui révélait une nouvelle facette d'elle-même.

Haibara lui avais appris la valeur d'un sourire de bonheur lorsqu'il apparaissait sur un visage froid et sarcastique. Elle lui avait appris à recueillir des petites choses qu'il aurait jadis jugé insignifiante et à les considérer comme de précieuse pièces à convictions, et des pièces à conviction il était loin d'en avoir rassemblé suffisamment pour clore ce dossier.

Un frisson parcourût l'échine du lycéen lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa partenaire se courber légèrement en arrière. Etait-il parvenu à la conclusion de l'affaire ou bien avait-il simplement fait un pas décisif vers sa résolution ?

Brûlant d'arriver au moment des révélations finales mais craignant en même temps de mettre fin trop vite à la plus passionnante de ses enquêtes, Shinichi ralentit le rythme de ses investigations, tout en faisant de son mieux pour accroître le plaisir ressenti par sa compagne. Un plaisir qui devait être bien plus intense que celui qu'il ressentait lui même en le suscitant, un plaisir qu'il voulait pousser toujours un peu plus loin sans lui faire franchir un certain seuil pour autant.

Lorsqu'il retira l'une de ses mains de la jupe de la métisse et la porta à ses lèvres pour humecter son index de sa propre salive, une idée traversa en un éclair la conscience de l'adolescent, une pensée liée à une suggestion que lui avait faites sa partenaire quelques minutes plus tôt.

Et cette fois, il ne fit aucune tentative pour repousser l'une des images mentales que la scientifique avait délibérément implantées dans le cerveau de son cobaye.

Rapprochant sa bouche de l'oreille de la métisse, il y murmura une question.

« Est ce que tu pourrais me laisser t'embrasser ? »

« Kudo. Tu ne penses pas que nous avons dépassés depuis longtemps le stade où tu dois te sentir obligé de me demander la permission avant de poser tes lèvres sur les miennes ? »

« Cela dépend de quel lèvres tu parles. »

Shinichi s'amusa à illustrer le sens de ses paroles en soulignant doucement de sa langue les contours de l'oreille où il les avait murmurées. Et, à en juger par la manière dont elle avait tressaillie, sa proposition avait eu autant d'impact que la façon dont il l'avait formulé.

« Enfin, tu l'as dit toi-même, nous devons procéder par étape. Si jamais je vais trop vite pour toi, autant nous arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. »

Afin de donner du poids à son ultimatum et montrer qu'il ne parlait pas en vain, l'adolescent se retira doucement du corps de sa compagne avant d'extirper sa main de sa jupe.

Il avait conscience des risques qu'il prenait, connaissant la fierté comme la maîtrise de soi de la scientifique, elle aurait été capable de le prendre au mot et de mettre fin à leur expérience sur le champ. Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle, et les dangers, loin de le faire reculer au cours de ses enquêtes, avaient plutôt tendance à renforcer la montée d'adrénaline qu'il ressentait en se confrontant à un défi digne de ses capacités.

« La principale restriction demeure, et je ne reviendrais jamais sur ce point. Tant que tu n'auras pas à ta disposition l'accessoire adéquat, il y a un instrument dont l'usage t'est formellement interdit. Et si la tentation d'y avoir recours est trop forte pour toi, ce sera sur ton propre corps que tu devras faire mouvoir ta main, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? »

Shiho, même lorsqu'elle faisait une concession, à ses hormones comme à son amant, il fallait qu'elle formule cela sous la forme d'une interdiction. Mais l'essentiel pour le lycéen était d'avoir remporté pour la victoire, il se moquait bien du fait que sa meilleure ennemie se refusait à reconnaître explicitement sa reddition.

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas avoir un petit sourire de triomphe, le détective installa sa suspecte le plus confortablement possible sur la montagne d'oreillers dont il venait de s'écarter.

Une fois qu'il fût positionné face à sa partenaire, Shinichi sentit ses mains trembler légèrement tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à écarter les derniers voiles s'interposant entre lui et la vérité toute nue.

« Je suppose que si je te retire tes derniers vêtements, cela ne te posera aucun problème ? »

« Je suis capable de tirer toutes les conséquences logiques des prémisses que j'ai posé, alors cesse de tergiverser. »

Malgré l'irritation qui perçait dans la voix de la métisse, le jeune homme prît un malin plaisir à continuer de poursuivre les choses par étapes. Retirant lentement la jupe de la chimiste, il la laissa apparaître devant lui vêtue d'un dernier vêtement encore une bonne minute. Et lorsqu'il se décida enfin à poser les mains sur la culotte de son amante, il prît un temps faramineux aux yeux de sa propriétaire à la faire descendre le long de ses jambes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de ses pieds.

Durant de longues secondes, le détective laissa son regard fixé sur la pièce à conviction dont il venait de s'emparer, promenant ses doigts le long de la surface humide du voile de dentelle qui le fascinait.

« Kudo, étant donné la direction que semble prendre les choses, je pourrait tout aussi bien sortir de cette pièce pour aller prendre une douche et t'y laisser seul avec cette culotte dont je te fais volontiers cadeau. »

Il y avait certaines limites qu'il était imprudent d'essayer de repousser, et celles de la patience de sa partenaire appartenaient à cette catégorie, aussi le lycéen s'empressa-t-il de privilégier sa suspecte à l'indice qu'il lui avait dérobé.

Caressant du regard le corps de son amante, Shinichi éprouva une fascination qui surpassait de loin celle qu'il avait ressenti lors de ses faces à faces avec l'insaisissable Kid. Oui, la beauté superficielle n'était pas incompatible avec la véritable beauté, il croyait sincèrement à cette vérité lorsqu'il l'avait murmuré à Shiho, et à présent, il pouvait en contempler la preuve la plus évidente.

Quoique… Maintenant c'était beaucoup plus difficile pour lui de contempler le monde avec la perspective de l'artiste aveugle créé par Edogawa.

L'opposition entre une beauté superficielle, à laquelle se limitaient ceux qui avaient des yeux, et une beauté véritable, accessible avant tout à ceux qu'on qualifiait stupidement d'aveugle, elle lui apparaissait absurde à présent. S'il n'y avait qu'une seule vérité, il n'y avait également qu'une seule beauté. La beauté était ce qui apparaissait à la surface des choses, que l'on caresse cette surface des yeux ou non…

C'est avec cette idée en tête que l'adolescent se pencha pour effleurer de sa langue une certaine surface sur laquelle il avait longtemps promené son doigt. Une vague de plaisir submergea son esprit lorsqu'il observa le frisson qui avait parcouru le corps de sa compagne, un frisson dont il n'avait pas à chercher la cause bien loin.

Shinichi passa de longues secondes à caresser encore et encore une zone dont il commençait seulement à percevoir l'étendue réelle de la sensibilité. Le plus infime des contacts avec la zone en question semblait avoir des conséquences merveilleusement disproportionnées pour une certaine métisse.

Bien décidé à satisfaire sa curiosité sans le moindre complexe, le détective consacra d'interminables minutes à étudier les différentes manières dont il pouvait affecter son amante. Les caresses de sa langue devinrent progressivement plus subtiles et plus irrégulières, le petit corps humide pouvait s'attarder quelques secondes sur un certain point sensible, mais de plus en plus souvent il ne faisait que l'effleurer un court, très court instant.

En fait, plus le temps passait et plus le lycéen s'efforçait de demeurer à la lisière du point en question. Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas trop s'en éloigner, il prenait un malin plaisir à se contenter de tournoyer autour, et s'il brisait parfois ce mouvement circulaire, il s'arrangeait toujours pour varier le plus possible la durée s'écoulant entre chacune de ses intrusions à l'intérieur de la frontière qu'il s'était délimité.

Totalement immergée dans un monde où une durée de quelques instants pouvait être une éternité et une distance de quelques millimètres aussi étendue que l'infini, la chimiste ferma les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres.

Les rôles avaient été définitivement inversés entre les deux adolescents, celui des deux qui avait fait longtemps savourer à l'autre un mélange de tendresse et de cruauté récoltait la monnaie de sa pièce, et son débiteur ne manquait pas d'y ajouter des intérêts.

C'était bel et bien une revanche que son amant était en train de prendre, une revanche aussi raffinée qu'implacable. Malgré les souffrances que ce supplice lui faisait endurer, elle n'aurait voulu pour rien au monde qu'il ne s'achève trop vite.

Shiho s'était toujours efforcé de contrôler le plus fermement possible son environnement, et voilà qu'à présent, avoir été dépossédée de tout contrôle lui apparaissait comme la plus douce des voluptés.

Elle en venait même à ne plus distinguer le plaisir de la souffrance. Qu'est ce qui était le plus douloureux ? Attendre un plaisir qui ne se décidait toujours pas à venir, ou voir le délice que pouvait constituer l'anticipation du plaisir s'achever brutalement, même si ce n'était qu'un instant?

Trop longtemps, cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps que Kudo la torturait, s'il continuait, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de plus, il allait la rendre folle. Quand allait-il finir par se lasser de ce petit jeu cruel ?

Le détective avait-il perçu la prière silencieuse de sa compagne ? Toujours est-il qu'il accéda à sa requête, mais d'une manière qui était loin de lui plaire puisque si la langue de l'adolescent continuait de glisser le long de son corps, elle s'éloignait dangereusement de l'endroit où la chimiste aurait voulu qu'elle s'attarde plus souvent et plus longtemps.

« Kudo… Non, Shinichi… »

C'était bel et bien une supplication qui avait brisée le silence de la pièce sous la forme de ces trois mots, une supplication et non un ordre. Et le pire pour la métisse était qu'elle n'en ressentait aucune honte.

Terrifiée de l'absence de résultat de ses paroles sur son amant, la jeune femme s'apprêta à les répéter mais Shinichi la réduisit au silence en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres, ses autres lèvres.

Il recommençait, c'était le même supplice, ou pour être plus précis, une variante du même supplice : s'attarder indéfiniment le long d'une frontière qu'elle voulait qu'il franchisse. Et lorsqu'il franchissait enfin la limite qu'il s'était imposé, c'était pour mieux reculer. Mais bien sûr, il ne s'éloignait pas trop pour autant, pour mieux la torturer avec l'espoir qu'il reviendrait, qu'il reviendrait et qu'il s'enfoncerait un peu plus loin et demeurerait un peu plus longtemps dans ce monde qu'il explorait par intermittence. Oh certes, il avait la gentillesse d'exaucer ses prières silencieuses de temps en temps, mais c'était avant tout pour renforcer l'espoir qu'il prendrait un malin plaisir à décevoir ensuite.

Sourd aux gémissements suppliants de sa partenaire, le détective entama doucement l'ascension du corps sur lequel il avait posé sa langue, la langue qu'il appliqua quelques secondes sur le nombril de la métisse avant de remonter inexorablement jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Appliquant ses lèvres contre l'un des seins de la jeune femme, Shinichi en lécha consciencieusement le sommet. Etait-il en train d'accorder un léger supplément de plaisir à sa partenaire ou bien le mouvement de sa langue était-il insignifiant pour elle par rapport à celui de ses doigts ? C'était difficile d'élucider ce mystère, la métisse était loin de lui donner clairement la réponse à cette question, et il était probable qu'elle ignorait elle-même cette réponse de toutes manières.

Une fois qu'il se fût lassé du nouveau petit supplice qu'il avait imaginé, l'adolescent plaça son visage au même niveau que celui de la chimiste.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais ouvrir les yeux, s'il te plaît ? »

Shiho n'avait plus la force de refuser ce caprice à son amant, aussi obtempéra-t-elle docilement à sa requête.

Lorsque les paupières de sa compagne se relevèrent, le détective fût forcé de constater qu'il était parvenu à son but, sa suspecte s'était totalement dévoilée devant lui. Jamais elle n'était apparue aussi vulnérable face à lui, aussi dépendante de lui, jamais le besoin de la protéger n'avait été aussi intense pour lui, même au moment où il avait recouvert de sa veste cette fillette dont le corps avait été transpercé par les balles de ses anciens collègues.

Il savait que la vérité n'était pas toujours une chose qu'il était facile de contempler, et il en eût une nouvelle confirmation. A présent, il avait pleinement conscience de l'étendue de ses responsabilités vis-à-vis d'elle, même après la destruction de l'organisation. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'ancienne criminelle avait fait de son mieux pour maintenir une telle distance entre lui et elle, entre elle et les autres, pourquoi elle craignait de s'attacher à une personne qu'elle pouvait être forcée d'abandonner.

Passant la main derrière le cou de la jeune femme, Shinichi la fit doucement décoller de la montage d'oreillers où il l'avait installée, de manière à pouvoir la serrer délicatement contre lui.

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules pour se comprimer un peu plus contre lui, telle une naufragée s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller chez le jeune homme les souvenirs d'une certaine nuit enneigée.

Il avait pu contempler de près, très près, la vérité qu'il avait désiré voir, et à présent il était temps de clore ses investigations, au moins pour aujourd'hui.

Fermant les yeux, le lycéen se concentra sur le mouvement des doigts qu'il immisça de nouveau au sein de sa compagne, s'efforçant de se soumettre totalement à ses désirs au lieu de la soumettre plus longtemps aux siens.

Shinichi se mordilla les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les ongles de la métisse s'enfoncer dans son dos. Le punissait-elle pour la torture qu'il lui avait fait subir ou bien ne parvenait-elle plus à contrôler ce corps dont il déchaînait les passions? Ce corps qui semblait enfin libéré de la tension qu'il y avait instillée. Les dernières forces de la chimiste venaient bel et bien de se consumer tandis qu'elle s'affalait doucement contre lui telle une poupée de chiffon.

Essuyant sur les draps du lit la main qui avait été rendu humide par l'exploration de l'intimité de son amante, le détective la posa sur son dos pour la serrer un peu plus entre ses bras.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, le jeune homme s'avéra incapable de résister à la tentation de caresser un peu plus longtemps les formes qui continuaient d'exciter sa convoitise. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se rende à l'évidence, sa compagne n'était plus en état de prendre sa revanche dans le petit jeu qu'il avait temporairement remporté. Une revanche qu'elle prendrait tôt ou tard, il le savait, une revanche aussi cruelle que raffinée et qui serait proportionnelle à ce qu'il venait de lui infliger, il n'en doutait pas.

Mais ce serait pour une autre fois. S'emparant de la couette du lit, Shinichi s'en servit pour envelopper avec tendresse le corps de la scientifique, autant pour le réchauffer que pour le mettre à l'abri de ses désirs.

Et tandis qu'il caressait doucement les cheveux de celle qui se blottissait contre lui, comme la petite fille qu'elle semblait être redevenue maintenant qu'elle n'avait plus la force de jouer plus longtemps les adultes, le détective fit de son mieux pour maîtriser l'angoisse qui le rongeait.

L'angoisse qu'il ressentirait face à Ran lorsque ce serait à son tour d'exiger de lui qu'il la traite comme une épouse. Ce n'était pas l'angoisse de ne plus ressentir pour elle le désir qu'un futur mari se devait d'éprouver pour l'élue de son cœur. Non, c'était la peur de devoir face à une vérité qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir contempler, la peur de déchiffrer dans les yeux de son amie d'enfance quelque chose de semblable à ce qui s'était reflété dans ceux de la métisse avant qu'elle ne les ferme de nouveau.

Mais il ne pourrait sans doute pas y échapper, qu'il le veuille ou non. Rien ne pourrait jamais restreindre sa curiosité éternellement. Un jour, il serait forcé de connaître enfin Ran de la manière la plus intime qui soit, forcé de faire face à la vérité…et peut-être bien forcé aussi de se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait bel et bien qu'une seule vérité, même s'il lui donnerait parfois le nom de Ran, et d'autre fois le nom de Shiho.

Une vérité dont il serait toujours le plus fidèle amant.


End file.
